As Time Goes Back
by blucross
Summary: When a sudden duel lands Yugi, Kaiba, Jonochi, Marik, Ryou and Honda in Ancient Egypt, how will they react? Will they reveal themselves to the Pharaoh and his Priests? And will Yugi finally get peace, being back with the one who knows him best?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, I love Yugioh, don't you? It was the reason I came onto fan fiction in the first place, too.

Anyways, my muse has been bothering me about this way too long. So I decide to act upon it.

Here's a basic summary:

Seto and Yugi are having a duel, when all of a sudden, they get blasted back into the past 3000 years. The two end up, along with Honda, Jou (short for Jonochi; I will be using Jou) Ryou and Marik, back in Ancient Egypt, where they manage to fit in at the city of Kemet (I believe I have this wrong, and I'm sorry about it. It's supposed to be the city right by the palace). But, what happens when the palace gets attacked by an ancient evil? Will Yugi and the rest reveal themselves to the Pharaoh, or will they let the palace be destroyed, along with the lives of the High Priests, and Atem?

Also, the reason I don't have Anzu (Tea in English) is because I kind of don't like her. All of the fanfic about Yugioh I've read (most of them, really) have seriously bashed her. I like her, but my opinion of her had diminished because of all the things I've read. So, to make it fair, I'm not putting her in (sorry Anzu fans) but I'm also not bashing her (I don't think I could, anyway. Don't know how. XD).

There ,ay be more language (no f-bombs, though. I don't like the word, really.) Anyway, on with it! Onwards! xDD!

P.S. Expect updates on this story and Going Back, I want to play this out; my muse won't stop bothering me until I do.

Chapter 1

The battle was intense; it always with Seto. But it was always fun.

"Go Yug!" Jou called. "Kick his ass!" Yugi smiled at his friend's cheering.

Seto just snorted, and smirked.

"I will win this, Yugi!" Seto declared, with a smile. Not the cold one, but a friendly and competitive one. "And then I'll be the King of Games!" (A/N: Can you imagine it? Seto-Oh? Lulz.)

"Let's see you do it, then!" Yugi replied in his now deep baritone voice. But it was then that an intense light filled the arena, enveloping all those who were watching in it's brilliant rays.

"What the-" Jou was interrupted as the group of six were suddenly transported. Little did they know that they would be traveling back in time.

Current day ( One year later)

Yugi was currently preparing their midday meal as he reminisced of how they got here. They were able to get a house for the six of them. During the day, Marik, Honda and Jou would go to their jobs, while the other four stayed at home. Yugi and Ryou would have gotten jobs as well, but thanks to Seto's logic ( "You look too much like the Pharaoh Atem," He had told the two, pointing to Yugi. "And you look too much like Tomb-Robber Bakura." He said, pointing at Ryou. It was true; the two had grown in the past three years since their yami's had gone to the after life, and the two were spitting images of their yam's, albeit the kinder personalities), he convinced them otherwise. And since then, everything had calmed down. Almost.

"Get off your butt and help out, Jou!" Seto called out, irritated.

"Make me!" Jou retorted. He was having a nice nap under the sun. It was always warm during the day back in Ancient Egypt, and since he had the day off today, he was going to take advantage of it.

Yugi gave a sigh, as did Seto and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou were the two who did the house chores (cooking, cleaning, etc.) and Seto did the outside labor.

The two hikaris were making lunch, and Yugi gave a pleading look outside to Seto to get them to stop fighting up. Seto complied, putting on a glare to scare Jou. It worked, as Yugi and Ryou heard Seto yell at him, and soon, everything was quiet, except for the noises of the work that Jou and Seto were doing.

As Yugi finished putting the touches on their meal, and Ryou finished setting the table, the other three came in. Seto, a satisfied look on his face, and Jou, with a tired expression on his face.

Yugi chuckled at his two friend's expressions, and gave Seto a thankful smile, which Seto returned.

"Wash your hands," Yugi told the Seto and Jou. "Then you can eat." This seemed to perk Jou up, and he rushed to wash his hands. Seto sighed, following Jou at a more normal pace.

Yugi brought out the food as Seto and Jou came back out, eager to eat after hard work.

"Itadakimasu," The five of them said, and they began eating, talking about random things (mainly duel monsters). Even though the six of them could speak fluent ancient Egyptian, (one of the weird, but very needed quirks about coming to the past) they still spoke in Japanese, to feel closer to those they unwillingly left behind.

Soon, lunch was over, and after helping with clean-up, Jou and Seto went back out to finish that days' chores. Yugi and Ryou continued to clean, and they talked as they did.

At sunset, Honda and Marik came back from their jobs, weary from the day's labor. By then, Yugi and Ryou had managed to make dinner for the six of them, and once the workers were all washed up, they enjoyed dinner. Once again, they talked about random things, until Yugi brought up the topic of his old clothes. (A/N: I'm sorry about this, but I don't really know much about their outfits, so you may need to research it yourself. :C)

"I think I'll wear my old clothes tonight." Yugi announced, his deep baritone voice hinting a little excitement. "It's been so long, and, even though the days are warm, the nights are cold, and I haven't worn them in so long." an almost wistful expression came onto the King of Games' face, and the group of them decided that they, too, would wear their old clothes.

After dinner, and when everything was cleaned up, the six time-travelers put on their old clothes, and nostalgia washed over them as they remembered the battle between Seto and Yugi's battle.

Yugi walked over to the window of the room that he shared with Ryou, holding onto his deck. He looked to the sky, and an ominous feeling crept into him. 'Something's going to happen tonight,' He thought worriedly. 'And it's going to change everything.'

0o0

Atem kept tapping his fingers on his throne; he had a very ominous feeling about tonight, and he felt restless. His High Priests could sense his restlessness, and were worried, as they, too, could feel this ominous feeling.

"What do you think it is, my pharaoh?" Seth, Atem's cousin, asked.

"I'm not sure, Seth," Atem replied, looking at his cousin. "But I have a feeling something tonight shall go wrong, and it will put the lives of many in danger." It was then that the ground began to shake violently, knocking the priests and priestess down to their feet, and Atem out of his throne.

When the shaking had stopped, Atem had immediately gone to the steps of the palace, along with the other priests. Atem stared in shock as he saw Diabound causing havoc in his city, and Diabound's owner unconscious at the bottom of the steps.

Rushing towards Bakura, Atem saw the Thief King awaken, a hand on his hand.

"What happened?" Atem heard the thief mutter, before he turned and saw Atem.

"Why is your Diabound loose?" Atem demanded, his priests on his heels.

"I don't know!" Bakura exclaimed, extremely displeased.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Atem cried. "It's your Diabound unleashing havoc!"

"Listen Pharaoh," Bakura growled. "When I say I don't know, I don't know! I didn't summon him here, and sure as hell not going to be able to send him back. Someone else is in control here, and they're calling the shots, not me."

Atem studied Bakura before nodding to Isis, who checked Bakura's wounds.

"It appears to me, Thief King, that we have a serious problem," Atem started, looking at Bakura. "and even though we do not like each other, I believe that, in order to save the city from destruction, that we team up."

Bakura, who had been checked over by Isis, studied the Pharaoh's face to see if he wasn't lying. When he deemed his truthful, Bakura got up.

Very well, Pharaoh," Bakura agreed. "For now, we shall work together to defeat my Diabound. But," He glared at Atem. "I don not want to be betrayed. Do not put me into the dungeons after this is over, or you will learn to regret it very soon."

Atem nodded curtly, and was about to summon one of his monsters when a large, white dragon with blue eyes came into view. And there was someone on the dragon's head…

0o0

Yugi was startled out of his thoughts as the ground violently shook. Holding onto the windowsill, Yugi tried to see what was happening outside. And what he saw made him pale.

Diabound was loose, and wreaking havoc on the city. Yugi's eyes were wide, and he quickly grabbed his duel disk and cards before rushing out.

Ryou, Seto, Marik, Jou and Honda rushed out behind, decks and duel disks at the ready. (Except for Honda. I don't think he has one, does he?)

And as the six of them saw Diabound wreaking havoc, they all come to a realization: they were going to have to reveal themselves to the Pharaoh and High Priests, whether they liked it or not.

Yugi wracked his brain for a plan. He looked up at Diabound, and decided that his plan would have to do, though it was risky.

"Guys, I have a plan!" Yugi called his friends' attention, and immediately began to explain his plan.

"It's risky," Seto admitted. "But it'll work. Time is of the essence, and this is all we've got."

"Right! Let's do this!" Jou exclaimed.

"I summon you, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

With the two monsters summoned, Yugi climbed onto Seto's dragon with Seto right behind him. As Seto gave the command, Yugi called to his friends. "Run to the palace as fast as you can! We'll see you there." The remaining four nodded and started running towards the palace as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot into the air, its destination: Diabound.

Yugi saw the royal palace, and saw Diabound heading right towards it.

'I hope this works…' Yugi thought before heading right towards Diabound.

Well, that's it! This is my third fanfic, and I now have 3 fics running, all of which are from fantastic animes. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm posting two chapters in a row because this is the only way to calm my muse! Please enjoy! Onward!

Note, I'm going to write a key for my writing now:

"_speaking in Japanese_'

"speaking in Egyptian"

''Thinking in Egyptian"

~Recap~

Yugi saw the royal palace, and saw Diabound heading right towards it.

'I hope this works…' Yugi thought before heading right towards Diabound.

~End Recap~

"You ready, Yugi?" Seto asked as they captured the attention of the threat to Kemet.

Yugi smiled. He could always rely on Seto, like Atem could rely on Seth. "Yeah, I am." He replied, sending a reassuring smile to Seto. "Arigatou," He said. Seto nodded his head and smiled.

Yugi turned back towards Diabound and took a deep breath. With a voice that was known only to him, The King of Games, he called upon his most trusted and powerful card.

"I call upon you, my loyal servant, my faithful friend! Come forth, Dark Magician of Chaos!" Yugi, his hand raised in the air, commanded. A bright light came forth, and as it faded, all those watching (The Pharaoh and his Priests) saw a Duel Monster that looked like Mahado, oddly enough.

The royal court was brought back when they heard Diabound screech once more. Yugi took this as a sign and began to attack.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Yugi asked Dark Magician, who nodded its head to Yugi, a look of trust any loyalty in his eyes.

Yugi nodded to himself. "Very well then." Yugi turned his attention to the now approaching Diabound. "Seto, be careful. Things might get a bit blowy." Seto laughed, and Yugi smirked.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, go! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded, and Dark Magician obeyed. His scepter raised, dark energy began to from in a large sphere before it was thrown towards Diabound.

Diabound used his own sphere of energy to counter attack, but it was too weak, and thus was destroyed as it was enveloped in the black light.

As the light faded, Diabound was no longer there, and Yugi sighed in relief. He looked back to Seto, who nodded in return, and began to head towards the royal palace, where the two could see their friends waiting for them. Dark Magician followed suit, to make sure his precious Master would not be harmed.

Yugi and Seto leaped off Blue Eyes and landed gracefully onto the ground. Seto pet his Blue-Eyes, assuring it of its good work, before he dismissed it for the time being.

The two duelists heard footsteps, and looked towards the sound of them. Yugi looked up, and saw the Pharaoh. He stared up at him, his eyes strong. His gaze never wavered as crimson bore into his how amethyst.

0o0

When Atem saw who had defeated Diabound, he was surprised. The man looked exactly like himself, except for his pale skin. Also, his clothes were different. He wore blue pants, a black muscle tank-top shirt, and a blue jacket, the same shade of his pants, hanging off his shoulders. He had a collar of some sort with spikes around it, and had bracelets on his wrists like the one on his neck. He had a strange contraption on his lower right arm.

Standing right next to him was the exact replica of his cousin Seth. He blinked as he saw the uncanny resemblance, being able to tell they were somehow twins, despite the other man's strange clothes. He wore black pants, a black long sleeved-shirt, and a white coat that went to his ankles that had no sleeves. He, too, was wearing that strange contraption on his right arm.

Bringing his attention back to his own look-a-like, the man was now bowing, along with the Seth look-a-like. "Pharaoh," The Seth-look-a-like man greeted with respect.

"Rise," Atem replied calmly, even though he was shaken up on the inside.

The man rose, and Atem saw the man's amethyst eyes. He was as tall as Atem was, and held an aura of calmness and strength, demanding respect from those around him.

"What is your name?" The Pharaoh asked, eying the man before him. Seth's look-a-like was the one to respond.

"Pharaoh, my name is Kaiba Seto, and he is Mutou Yugi-Oh." Seth's look-a-like, now known as Seto, answered.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "'Yugi-Oh'?" He asked. Seto just nodded.

A smirk adorned the Pharaoh's face. "Oh, really? I'd like to see if that were true sometime."

Yugi nodded, and everything was silent before someone called Yugi's name.

"Yugi!" Everybody turned towards the source of the voice. It was Ryou.

Atem immediately tensed, seeing the exact copy of Bakura before him. Out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw Bakura looking in curiosity and disbelief as he saw his own look-a-like rushing towards Yugi.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried, enveloping his friend in a hug. "I was so worried! You used his most powerful attack, and the after affects were amazing." Ryou caught his breath and let go of his closest friend before talking again, oblivious to the Pharaoh and High Priests.

"It was really funny, too. I told Marik that he should be careful, because there were going to be after affects, but he didn't listen. So, when the massive wind came, I held onto a street pole, and Marik flew back straight through the middle of the street! He deserved it, too." Ryou harrumphed, causing Yugi to chuckle.

"Well, then he deserved it. What of the others?" Yugi asked. The Pharaoh and his High Priests blinked. Yugi had a deep baritone voice, and a pleasant one at that.

Ryou sighed. "Honda and Jou were helping to calm some of the people, and say that they're going to stay there a while. They'll meet up with us later. Our house was destroyed, too." Yugi nodded, sighing at the fact that he was now homeless, and turned his head to see Marik came running, an irritated look on his face.

"Damn wind. I swear Yugi, even Ra would fuss at the after affects you make with your summons." Marik told him, after catching his breath. He pointedly ignored the badly kept chuckles coming from Ryou.

Atem inwardly sighed. He didn't believe it was possible to be ignored, being Pharaoh, but the gods brought surprises everyday.

He cleared his throat, gaining the three four time-travelers' attention.

"Well then," He said. "For now, you may stay with us, as you are shelter less. " Yugi nodded his thanks. Atem then turned his attention to Bakura. "You are allowed to stay, Bakura, and may leave whenever you want, freely."

Bakura shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I won't. Staying here may be nice and all, but not if you're a wanted criminal. Besides," He said, the night wind ruffling his hair. He turned to face the group. "I'm not meant to be here, and the wind's calling me in another direction."

Ryou flinched at that, garnering the attention of the group.

"_Ryou?"_ Yugi asked in Japanese, worried. _"Are you alright?" _Yugi ignored the looks of confusion from the royal council as faced Ryou.

"_I am,"_ Ryou replied. _"It's just… those were the words he spoke before… before he left." _Ryou's eyes held a deep pain within them, and Yugi instantly knew why. Ryou and Bakura had shared such a deep connection with Bakura, as Yugi had with Atem, even though it seemed as if Bakura was always forcing control.

"_I know how you feel, Ryou," _Yugi replied, putting a reassuring hand on Ryou's shoulder. _"Though you may not believe it, my connection was deeper than yours."_ Ryou looked up, surprised, pain evident in his eyes. Yugi smiled at his friend, though it was filled with pain, and everyone present could tell. _"I still miss him everyday, am always thinking about him, calling him, wishing he were here with me. But," _Yugi sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, they were filled with wisdom, and some of the pain remained. _"It cannot be. I wish it could happen, but since it can't, I always remember that he's right here,"_ Yugi put a hand over his heart. _'Mou hitori no boku.' _Yugi thought to himself, smiling at Ryou.

Even though Atem and his Priests couldn't understand what the two were saying, they knew it was a touchy subject and, unless the look-a-likes spoke of it themselves, would not speak of it.

It was then that Bakura made himself known again. No one had seed or heard how Bakura had gotten that close to Ryou, but when he did, it scared Ryou.

"Oi, are you okay?" Bakura asked, suddenly in Ryou's face. Ryou jumped, not seeing or hearing his yami approach him.

After he had calmed down his racing heart, he responded to Bakura's question. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Ryou told him in a soft voice with a smile. Bakura blinked when Ryou smiled, but he soon returned the smile himself, shocking the rest of the group, minus Yugi and Marik. As hikaris themselves, they knew the pain that Ryou was going through, as they were feeling it for themselves.

"It is getting late," Isis spoke up, the mother figure of them all. "I suggest you go rest," She said, motioning towards the group if time-travelers and Bakura. They nodded, and Atem called for a servant to lead them to their rooms.

Only when inside his new chambers did Yugi bring down his mask. It had been difficult, extremely difficult for Yugi not to go and hug Atem, despite his age. He had missed hid yami so much. A part of him was happy that he got to see him again, but the other half would have preferred not to be sent back into the past where Atem couldn't remember him or their special bond.

There was a knock on the door, breaking Yugi out of his reverie. He put on his mask again before calling out, "Come in." The door opened, revealing Seto, who slipped in quietly.

"Seto," Yugi greeted in a small voice, not bothering to keep his mask up in front of one of his most trusted friends. He walked to the balconies that came with his room and stepped outside. It was a nice night; not too hot, not too cold.

"Yugi," Seto said softly, walking up the King of Games. "Its alright, you can let it out.

And with that, the tears began to fall, silent but true.

0o0

Atem and his Priests were discussing what had just happened before. They were, coincidentally, right underneath Yugi's balcony. There was a door leading to an outdoor patio which they had opened to let in some air. It was a pleasant night, and they all knew they had better get comfortable; they were going to be here for a while.

Isis and Mahado were discussing something when Atem put a hand up. They quieted immediately, waiting to see why they had been quieted so suddenly.

Atem put a finger to his mouth, and they all listened.

"Yugi," A voice said. It was Seto, Seth's look-a-like. "Its alright, you can let it out."

The members of the royal court were confused. What was Seto talking about. It wasn't until Yugi began talking did they get a hint as to what the two were talking about.

"Did you see it, Seto?" Yugi began, his voice going higher (It always does when he's truly upset. And the voice sounds like Yami's voice from Season Zero, if anyone was wondering.) "It was kind of surprising, but the way Bakura was reacting to Ryou while he was in pain, it was almost as if it was our Bakura talking, don't you think?" Yugi. Seto must have nodded, because Yugi soon continued on.

"It kind of feels unfair." Yugi said, and those listening below could hear the extreme sadness in his voice. "I know that he wouldn't be able to remember me, but seeing Ryou like that with Bakura brought back memories, Seto. Painful memories. Memories I wish to never remember." Yugi's voice was starting to shake, and the Pharaoh of Egypt and his High Priests could only wonder what or who had caused such a reaction in the powerful figure they had just seen.

0o0

Seto watched as Yugi talked. He knew Yugi needed someone to talk to, as soon as he heard him say the words, 'My connection was deeper than yours,'. He could tell that this was killing the young Game King inside, and the best way to make him feel better, in Seto's opinion, was to talk about it. It was what he did with an upset Mokuba.

"Yugi," Seto said softly again, now embracing his friend. He would be there for Yugi, as Yugi had been for him.

"I wish he would remember me, Seto," Yugi cried quietly, unaware of his listeners below. "I miss him so much; it's as if my soul was ripped in half. It feels so empty inside, like its hollow." Yugi grabbed Seto's shirt. It was at times like this Seto was glad he was taller than Yugi; if they had been the same height, he wouldn't have been able to bear the look of sadness on Yugi's face.

"Shh, it's alright," Seto comforted, rocking the tri-haired boy in his arms, relying on his experience to help his shorter friend. "At least you get to see him, right? That's better than never seeing him again, isn't it?"

"I guess," Yugi replied. "But the greater part of me wishes we hadn't come here; I mean, what happened? We were having a friendly game, and it was even better because Marik was in town. And once the duel was over, we'd all go out for pizza or hamburgers, and Jou would've gotten sick from eating too much, and Honda would have had to take him home. But that didn't happen. We somehow ended up here…" Yugi had finally calmed down, and fell asleep in Seto's arms.

Seto sighed in relief; from time to time, it would be just be Yugi and him, and one of them would come clean with their troubles. So, when Yugi fell asleep in his arms, Seto wasn't surprised. As he did with Mokuba, he changed Yugi out of his clothes into pajamas, (which had been provided, thankfully) and took off the spiked collar and bracelets. (Seto sighed, he didn't know where it came from; he assumed it was Atem, because of he wore the spike collars, but he had seen Yugi before Atem had come into their lives and saw that he had the spiked collars and bracelets as well.)

"I miss him a lot," Yugi said, loud enough for the audience below to hear (Yes, Seto knew). "My other self…" and with that, Yugi fell completely asleep.

Seto chuckled. Yugi was funny that way; tough on the inside, warm and friendly on the inside. It was how he had made so many friends.

Putting Yugi in his bed, Seto silently walked over to the open balcony and listened.

"Is that it?" He heard Isis ask.

"Yes, it is." Seto said. He smirked, knowing that they had frozen up, shocked.

"How, you ask? First off, you stopped talking. There was a steady stream of discussion, but it was abruptly cut off. Another thing: You don't get to be a leader if you don't notice the small things." Seto explained, silently laughing to himself when he heard Atem mutter to himself.

He looked over to Yugi, who had silent tears running down his face, obviously crying from a memory of Atem.

Seto growled, not caring if those below heard him or not. "I swear upon Ra, the two of them really are from the same coin… troublesome tri-haired game masters…" Seto mumbled to himself, closing the balcony so Yugi wouldn't catch a cold. He blew out the candle in Yugi's room, taking his own candle with him and shutting the door before heading back to his own room for the night.

And that's it! Once again, please review.

P.s. I would have described how the pajamas looked, but I couldn't get the image of a cartooned Spock out of my head with brown hair in a toga with sleeves. Lol. Epic Fail.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back, even if only one person likes it! Thanks xxdewdropsxx! Anyway, I'm going to update this more often, along with Going Back. Reunion I'll update, but not as often as the other two until Going Back's finished.

Legend

'_thinking in Japanese'_

"_speaking in Japanese_'

"speaking in Egyptian"

'Thinking in Egyptian'

Now, Onwards and Enjoy!

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

~Recap~

Seto growled, not caring if those below heard him or not. "I swear upon Ra, the two of them really are from the same coin… troublesome tri-haired game masters…" Seto mumbled to himself, closing the balcony so Yugi wouldn't catch a cold. He blew out the candle in Yugi's room, taking his own candle with him and shutting the door before heading back to his own room for the night.

~End Recap~

"This has proven to be interesting," Karim commented, looking around the group of Priests.

"Yes, it was." Atem agreed, thinking about what he had heard. So his look-a-like had another self? 'I wonder who it is…' He mused to himself. But his thought abruptly stopped when he felt the presence of the shadow realm.

He turned and saw it was the summon that had sent Diabound back. He stood up, and slowly approached the summon. The summon made no move to leave, as if he were waiting to get the group to listen.

"You are called Dark Magician, correct?" Atem asked, and Dark Magician nodded. Atem bowed, shocking his Priests. "I thank you for saving my city." Atem told Dark Magician, his voice laced with sincere gratitude.

"It was my Master's wish," Dark Magician replied, startling the group a tad bit. For one thing, he sounded an awful lot like Mahado. And could their summons even talk? "And so it shall be done."

"Well, I thank you nonetheless. It has saved my city, and for that, I am grateful." Atem replied. Dark Magician merely nodded again.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask?" Atem asked. He knew it wouldn't be wise to be disrespectful to the one who had taken down Diabound alone.

"I knew you were listening to my Master's and Master Seto's conversation." Dark Magician replied bluntly. The eyes of the accused went wide, knowing that they had been caught.

"I am not going to serve punishment." Dark Magician continued. The group eased up a bit. "I shall let Master Seto do that." The group paled, knowing that if Seto was anything like Seth, they'd be in for it.

"But," Dark Magician said, gathering the attention of the Sennen Item holders once more. "If my Master is upset by any of you, you shall have more to worry about than Diabound deciding to go on a rampage through Kemet." With his warning said, Dark Magician bowed waist length to the Pharaoh before going out of the open patio and back up to watch over his Master.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be on the bad side of someone who is capable of sending Diabound back in one move." Atem commented, chuckling dryly. The group of High Priests nodded in agreement.

"I believe that it is time for us to rest. We shall meet again when Ra is halfway through his journey." Atem dismissed his High Priests, and they all headed to bed.

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Yugi was awakened when light suddenly entered his dark room.

"What…?" Yugi mumbled, rubbing his eyes at the brightness. A chuckle was heard by where the windows were. When Yugi could see, he saw that Seto had decided to give him a wake-up call. Yugi glared at the CEO, though it turned to be a pout.

Seto laughed at the failed attempt of a glare. "Don't you give me that look. You've been asleep long enough."

"And you didn't?" Yugi retorted, stretching his arms.

"Unlike you, I was up when Ra began his journey. So there." Seto replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Well it's not my fault you're always up at the crack of dawn." Yugi stuck his tongue out as well. He went to the end of his bed, and picked up his clothes that Seto had brought him. It was a white tunic and a white kilt. Nothing special about them, save for the fact that they were outlined in crimson. He raised an eyebrow at the brown-haired reincarnate.

Seto noticed the raised eyebrow and sighed. "The Pharaoh had ordered the palace seamstress to make these." Seto explained, referring to his own clothes which were white as well, albeit being outlined in sapphire blue. "They're like this so the palace workers know who we are, and that they're not to report us for being look-a-likes of the Pharaoh and his High Priests. The colors represent who we are, and also are our new clothes, considering everything except out original outfits were destroyed." Yugi nodded, agreeing. He had changed while Seto had explained. The clothes felt familiar, and he assumed that because he was, after all, the reincarnate of Atem.

"Well, let's get going. I'll lead you to where you can get some breakfast. Then I'll give you a tour of the palace; we'll be here for a while." Seto said.

"I assume you already know how to get around the palace," Yugi commented as he slipped into his sandals and left his room with Seto behind him.

"You should as well," Seto said matter-of-factly. "It may take a while, but your memories will come back to you."

Yugi merely nodded as he followed Seto. The hallways did, indeed, look familiar. He was gaining the memories of his other self, and, in a way, it gave him a warm feeling. Even if it was just a little, he was connected to his other self, the one who understood him the best.

Arriving at the dining hall, the two stopped, waiting for the doors to open. Unknown to Yugi, Atem and Seth had stopped in front of the doors as well though they were standing right before him.

Seth and Seto nodded to each other, while Atem was clueless of Seto and Yugi's arrival, even though they were right in front of him.

The door opened, and revealed whoever was inside to the four outside. When the occupants of the inside looked out the doors, they'd see Atem and Yugi both yawning. The two could be twins for all they knew, although it was amusing to see the reactions of the other two.

"You know," Seth and Seto said at the time. "You've been awake for ten minutes already. Stop yawning." The two weren't even phased as the other spoke.

"Oh hush," The two tri-haired Kings said, not knowing that the other was saying the same thing. "You're the one who wakes up at the crack of dawn, not me." With that, the two walked into the dining hall, still not aware of each other's presence. The High Priest and his reincarnate sighed; sometimes they could be so unobservant.

It wasn't until halfway to the table that the two tri-haired Kings noticed the other's presence. The two blinked at each other, surprised. Those who were watching had to control their laughter at the two. The two were so alike, it almost wasn't funny.

"Good morning, Pharaoh," Yugi greeted sleepily.

Atem nodded. "Good morning, Yugi," He replied, as sleepy as Yugi. "Did you sleep well, if I may ask?" Atem asked as he lead himself and Yugi to the table to eat breakfast.

The servants brought out their meals quickly after they sat down. "Yes, I did, thank you," Yugi replied, taking a bite of fruit. "And yourself? Did you sleep well, Pharaoh?"

"I did. It was a most pleasant rest." Atem replied.

Seth snorted. "You were so deep asleep that I had to resort to opening the blinds to wake you up." He replied.

Yugi, thinking it was Seto, replied accordingly. "Well it was your idea to wake me up, not mine. If I was the one making the choice, I would have slept until Ra was halfway through his journey."

"You almost did, Yugi," Seto replied. "He'll be halfway through in about an hour."

"Really?" The two Kings asked before they smiled. "It was worth it." They replied.

"Are you sure of that, my Pharaoh?" Seth asked. "You still have the trials to attend to, after all."

Atem groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Surely they can't be that bad?" Yugi asked, not knowing the pains of the trials.

Atem snorted. "It is." He then had an idea, which lead to a smirk on his face. "Why don't you join me today, Yugi? You can help me with the trials." Yugi paled at the suggestion, knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

Atem's smirk grew bigger seeing the paler man's discomfort. "Great!" He exclaimed, getting up. He dragged the unfortunate Yugi with him by his hand, and those who were watching the encounter could not help but feel sorry for the poor boy.

Seto sighed. "Well, I suppose we should follow," He inclined his head towards Seth. "I don't want your Pharaoh killing our King*." Seth nodded in agreement before the two followed after the two tri-haired kings.

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"P-Pharaoh! Please let go! I can walk on my own, you know." Yugi cried. Atem stopped and let go of Yugi, who sighed in relief.

"You can call me Atem, you know," Atem informed his look-a-like.

Yugi's eyes went wide with disbelief. "But you're the Pharaoh! That would be disrespectful." He argued.

"But, since _I'm_ the Pharaoh, and _I _gave you permission to use my name, you don't have any reason not to," Atem argued back.

Yugi sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this one. Atem smirked, knowing that he won as well. "Fine, I'll call you by your name, Atem." Yugi relented.

Atem smiled, before starting to walk again. "Well, we do have to get to the throne room. Its about time for the trials, and if I'm late, Seth'll yell at me." Atem explained.

Yugi nodded. "I know. If I'm late for something, Seto gets on my case as Seth does yours."

"And they can be pretty bad," Atem finished, sighing as the throne room came into view. They stopped before the doors, where Atem ordered the guards to open the doors. Yugi stood a little ways behind Atem, and Atem noticed.

"Why are you standing back there?" He asked, motioning for Yugi to stand next to him.

Said person walked towards Atem before replying. "Well, you are the Pharaoh, after all, and if I stood directly next to you, it'd imply I have the same amount of power as you do." Yugi explained.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Well, as Pharaoh I'm ordering you to stand next to me. Satisfied?" Atem asked. Yugi just chuckled; by then the doors were open, and the two tri-haired kings walked into the throne room with auras of calm and respect, albeit a somewhat tired appearance.

Atem sat at his throne, while he motioned for Yugi to sit in the one next to it. Yugi was hesitant to sit next to him on the other throne, though he didn't show it. He sat there, and turned towards the front and sighed. When Seto saw this, he'd never let him live it down.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked with slight worry. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed Yugi into doing it?

"No, its just that Seto will never let me live this down," Yugi explained with another sigh.

Atem looked at him, slightly puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Yugi chuckled. "Its an inside joke of my friends and I. I suggest you ask Seto directly. He'll give you a better answer than I." Yugi replied.

Atem just shook his head, fully planning on asking Seto what this 'inside joke' of theirs was.

Atem turned his attention back towards the rest of the room. By now, all his High Priests were looking at him expectantly. "Bring in the first set of prisoners!" Atem commanded. And so the trials commenced.

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Yugi sighed in relief as the last prisoners were sentenced. He now knew how bad the trials were, and, judging by how Atem looked, he felt that he was going to be doing this a lot more often.

"So, do you now see why its so horrendous to do this?" Atem asked, full of mirth.

Yugi sighed, leaning back in the throne the whole way. "Yes, I see why this is so painful. Ra forbid there be another trial today." Yugi replied, closing his eyes.

Atem laughed. "Thankfully, there aren't anymore trials for today. But there'll be more tomorrow for us to do."

Yugi opened one eye. "Are you implying that I'm going to have to do this tomorrow as well?" He asked. Upon seeing the smirk on Atem's face, he opened his other eye, glaring at the Pharaoh.

Atem laughed again. "Such is the life of a King, and since you look like me, I'm going to force you to help me." Atem replied. He did enjoy having Yugi's assistance today. He kept things fairly amusing, making random comments here and there, some almost causing Atem to laugh out loud. But, there were some that were insightful, and were, indeed, the correct choices to make.

"Look like you?" Yugi asked. "Pft. What if it is you who looks like me?" Yugi asked, causing the whole throne room to go silent. No one had dared to ask the Pharaoh that before.

Atem blinked. Him looking like Yugi? He smirked. "Even so, it still doesn't get you out of assisting me with the trials." Atem replied, before laughing once more at the paler man's glare. If everyday were like this, Atem mused, doing trials wouldn't be so bad…

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

And that's it! Please review!


	4. Surprise Guest

Oh my god! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in SOO long! Really, I am. I was going through my fics and I see this one. I click on it and realize I haven't updated this story since last year!

Enough of my jabber-jaying (I just finished reading the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins. It's a great read, honest to kami-sama.) It's time to read!

Legend

'_Thinking in Japanese'_

"_Speaking in Japanese_'

"Speaking in Egyptian"

'Thinking in Egyptian'

~Recap~

"Look like you?" Yugi asked. "Pft. What if it is you who looks like me?" Yugi asked, causing the whole throne room to go silent. No one had dared to ask the Pharaoh that before.

Atem blinked. Him looking like Yugi? He smirked. "Even so, it still doesn't get you out of assisting me with the trials." Atem replied, before laughing once more at the paler man's glare. If everyday were like this, Atem mused, doing trials wouldn't be so bad…

~End Recap~

Chapter Four: Surprise Guest

0o0-0o0-0o0

It had been three months since the tome-travelers had moved into the palace. As the days went by, the group became closer. Honda and Jou had returned at the end of the first month; the two of them had been helping rebuild the town, and were on good terms with the villagers.

Yugi was currently walking in the palace gardens; it had become one of his favorite places to go when he needed some downtime, or just when he wanted to relax. Usually he'd be alone, save for his Dark Magician, (who was able to manifest more frequently), but there were times where he'd be joined by one of his friends, or by someone of the court.

The air of peace he found whenever he went to the garden was soothing. But today, as he walked through the garden, there was an off feeling. The feeling of peace was still there yes, but Yugi could sense that something was going to happen, and whatever happened was going to set off a chain of events.

Looking over to his Dark Magician, a silent look passed between them; one of understanding, one of acknowledgement, and one of agreement.

Walking a little further along the garden path, Yugi exited the garden and headed straight to the archives, where, at this time of day, Seto would be. This feeling Yugi had needed to be shared, and the sooner the better.

Down two corridors and up a flight of stony stairs, Yugi came upon a wooden door that was slightly ajar. Knocking once, Yugi entered the room to find Seto sitting in an easy chair reading a book, a rather large stack to the right of his head, easily towering over the multi-millionaire.

"Seto," Yugi announced. Said person looked up, about to send whoever it was disturbing him away, but saw that it was Yugi, and by the serious expression found on the tri-haired game master, this was something that could not be ignored.

Marking his place in his book, Seto set the book aside and set his eyes back on Yugi. With a nod, Yugi began to explain the situation.

"I was walking in the garden, as I usually do when I have time off," Seto nodded his agreement and Yugi went on.

"And while I was walking, there was an off feeling about. I don't know exactly what it was, but I know something is going to happen, and soon. Dark Magician feels it as well. Whatever's going to happen will have an impact, especially on the six of us." Yugi finished, taking a seat adjacent to Seto.

There was a silence between the two as they planned out the possibilities of what would happen. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a knock on the archive door.

"Excuse me," It was a messenger. "The Pharaoh has requested your presences in the throne room." The messenger left after that, presumably to tell those who had also been requested in the throne room.

With a sigh, Yugi stood to his feet. "Well, I suppose we best be heading down there. We can always talk further about this later tonight." Seto nodded and led the two down to the throne room.

Upon arriving, the two duelists saw that the rest of their group was there, as well as all the High Priests. Atem was sitting on his throne, a look of seriousness on his face that usually wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, garnering the attention of those in the room. He walked towards the throne, briefly bowing to Atem before taking his seat next to him.

"I have been feeling that the balance is being disturbed," Atem began, and Yugi agreed.

"I do as well. When I was walking through the garden and got this off feeling. Something is going to happen, and whatever happens will set a chain of events into motion. The results I do not know, but they will largely affect Egypt."

The High Priests and Atem were staring at Yugi. What he had said could, and in this case, would be considered a prophecy. The other five who had traveled with him, though, weren't totally surprised; every now and then, Yugi would have a prophecy that would come true. Yugi believed it to be power left in him from when his other self was with him.

"And how do you know this?" Bakura asked. While it was rude, it was a question most had on their mind(s).

"Well, I do give out prophecies every now and then…" Yugi said meekly, not liking the attention he was getting, despite how famous he was.

"Oh really?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "And have any of these prophecies come true?"

"Yes…all of them…" Yugi replied, starting to squirm slightly at the increased amount of attention.

Fortunately, (or not so fortunate as they were about to find out) there was an interruption.

"My Pharaoh," A guard said, entering the throne room, bowing to the Pharaoh. "We have found someone in your quarters."

"What?" Atem's voice was sharp, and it made Yugi flinch. "Send them in. Now!"

Consenting, the guard motioned someone else behind the throne doors to come in. It was another guard, who was dragging what seemed to be a teenager with long, spiky black hair…

Yugi's anger sky-rocketed in a second, shocking Atem, who had noticed Yugi's abrupt change in attitude.

"Let him go!" Yugi commanded, sounding exactly like the Pharaoh, which surprised many in the room.

The guard, even though he was confused, didn't let go of the boy, which turned out to be a very unwise choice for.

No one had seen his start, but Seto flew to the guard, grabbed the teenager's arm out of the guard's grip, and socked him right in the nose. The impact was phenomenal, sending the guard flying back out through the door.

Not wasting any time, Yugi ran over to Seto, faster than Seto himself, to see the boy. A gasp of horror escaped the game master's lips as he took in the state of little Mokuba. There were bruises scattered all over his body, many of them being black, blue and purple. Mokuba had a black eye, a split lip, and a bleeding gash that was slowly leaking blood.

"_Mokuba! Mokuba!"_ Seto called to his little brother. This was the most frantic any of the High Priests had seen the Seth-look-a-like, and it wasn't a good feeling.

The boy's eyes fluttered open. _"Attack…Game shop…Grandpa Mutou…" _Mokuba said weekly, causing Yugi to freeze up. By then, those who were in attendance of the meeting were all around the group, and those who understood Japanese went pale.

"_What happened to Grandpa, Mokuba?"_ Yugi asked, a slight waver in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, even those who could not understand.

"_I'm sorry…Yugi. He…pushed me out of the way….of orange shot of magic…" _Mokuba finished his sentence and fell unconscious.

The group of time-travelers had paled when they heard there was an attack on the Game Shop, but had paled completely when they heard that Grandpa Mutou didn't make it out alive. He was Yugi's only living relative, and now that he was gone…The time-travelers all looked to Yugi.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His home and his Jii-chan dead? It was impossible. Memories of his parent's death flooded his mind, and the carefully constructed mask he had made crumpled as the tears began to stream down his face. No longer was the strong, reliable game master kneeling there b Seto and the battered boy; kneeling there was a boy who had lost something so precious to him, a boy who had been, for a very long time, lonely.

Slow but surely, the golden Eye of Horus began to appear on Yugi's forehead. And Yugi knew no more.

0o0-0o0-0o0

Please review!


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Hello! I'm back with another update for this story. I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner; I've been sooo busy with exams and extracurricular activities lately. But I have not forgotten any of my stories at all.

Also, this chapter may be somewhat confusing. There's going to be weird happenings and what-not. I am going to bring in certain characters that will only stay for this chapter. (Hint-hint. Warning for epic character coming, thank you very much.).

Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (And read the author's note at the end!)

Legend

'_Thinking in Japanese'_

"_Speaking in Japanese_'

"Speaking in Egyptian"

'Thinking in Egyptian'

~Recap~

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His home was destroyed and his Jii-chan dead? It was impossible. Memories of his parent's death flooded his mind, and the carefully constructed mask he had made crumpled as the tears began to stream down his face. No longer was the strong, reliable game master kneeling there b Seto and the battered boy; kneeling there was a boy who had lost something so precious to him, a boy who had been, for a very long time, lonely.

Slow but surely, the golden Eye of Horus began to appear on Yugi's forehead. And Yugi knew no more.

~End Recap~

Chapter 5: the truth Comes Out

Atem, to say the least, was going through many emotions very fast. Confusion, at the moment, was the main one. What was happening to Yugi? Who was this 'Grandpa Mutou' they were talking about? And for Ra's sake, why did Yugi have the Eye of Horus on his forehead?

Unfortunately, the Pharaoh didn't have time to think these questions through when Seto snapped at him.

"What are you doing just standing around?" The Seth-look-a-like demanded. "Help calm him before he destroys the entire palace!"

Apparently, that's exactly what the Pharaoh needed in order to get moving. Turning to face his own look-a-like, Atem winced at the brightness of the light emanating from the boy. It was as if he was a Hikari… But that should be impossible! In order for Yugi to be a Hikari, he needed to have been- at one point in time- in possession of a Millennium; and if he was a Hikari, he needed to have a Yami as well…

Looking over his shoulder to the Seth-look-a-like, he ordered in a voice that couldn't be disobeyed, "I want answers later, Seto." The future multi-millionaire, merely nodded as he caressed his still unconscious little brother. The Pharaoh then turned his attention back to the problem at hand. How in the world was he going to calm him down in a state like this?

Atem knew his time was running out as the light emanating from Yugi was growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Thinking through the many possibilities of what he could do, the Pharaoh was about to act upon it when something else caught his attention. Turning his head so he could see who was coming, the young Pharaoh could only stare.

Walking towards them was the adult version of Yugi; his hair was the same as Yugi's save for the lightning bolts going down his spikes. He had crimson eyes that were angular instead of round, as Yugi's were. He was taller than Yugi, possibly the same height as Atem (who had had a growth spurt not too long ago). The most noticeable thing about the stranger, though, was the look of worry and sadness etched into his face.

Passing Atem without a glance, the figure embraced Yugi. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the light started dimming. Atem could hear the figure whisper soothing words to Yugi in that language that the look-a-likes would speak whenever something important or secret was happening.

When the light had faded completely, Yugi was still wrapped in the figure's embrace, practically being engulfed, as Yugi was smaller than the man. Knowing that the destruction that might've happened was now a memory, Atem found that it was time for some answers.

"Seto," Atem grabbed the brunette's attention, "I believe that you have some explaining to do."

Sighing, Seto placed Mokuba where the teen's head was laying in his lap. Looking up to the Pharaoh he asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Who exactly is that in your lap, and why did Yugi have the Eye of Horus on his forehead?" Atem asked, jumping straight to the point.

"The person in my lap is my little brother." Seto replied, a frown marring his face a little. "Though I don't know how he managed to get here."

"What do you mean by that?" Atem asked.

"The way the six of us came here was… unconventional." Seto replied, sounding unsure.

"Unconventional?" Isis inquired, whilst Atem had a raised eyebrow.

Seto nodded. "The way we came here was, to say the least, uncalled for and rather sudden. One minute we were dueling, and the next, we were here, without any money, food or shelter to sustain ourselves. Not to mention that Yugi had a temperature that he had forgotten to tell us about." Seto said the last part a little irked.

"Seto, I think you should start from the beginning," A deep baritone voice, sounding exactly like the Pharaoh's, calmly stated. The High Priests and Atem looked towards the figure surprised, while those who knew who the figure looked at him more calmly.

"Who are you, if I may ask? And what do you mean 'start at the beginning'?" Atem inquired, becoming more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"You may refer to me as Yami," the now identified Yami stated, "And, as of the moment, I am you, Pharaoh."

Atem blinked. "What?" He asked, clearly perplexed.

"I am you from the future. Something happened where it was required that I seal myself into the Millennium Puzzle. I awoke once more when Aibou" he looked down at the now slumbering Yugi, "awakened me by completing the puzzle again."

Dawning came onto Atem's face. "It makes sense now," he said allowed and everyone turned towards him. "The light Yugi was emanating earlier was as bright as a Hikari's light," Atem explained, "and the only way for Yugi to be a Hikari was if he was the bearer of a Millennium Item, as well as having a Yami." Looking to Yami, he stated, "And you are that Yami, no?"

Yami merely nodded, glad that his past self was able to catch up quickly.

"Now that that's settled," Atem continued, "Why exactly did Yugi freak out earlier?" Atem had a bad feeling about what he was going to be told. He knew that it wouldn't be good.

"At a young age, Aibou lost his parents and was raised by his Grandpa in Japan." Yami explained. Seeing the confused looks from the Egyptians, he continued his explanation. "Japan is a country that that was created after your reign Pharaoh." Atem nodded in understanding, and Yami started again.

"As I was saying, Yugi lost his parents at a young age, and was sent to live with his only living- as far as we know- relative, Mutou Solomon. Solomon ran a Game Shop, which is where Yugi's love of games comes from. Unfortunately, the Game Shop was attacked." Yami stopped there, an incredible sadness on his face. Those who came from the future were saddened as well, knowing what was going to be said next.

"Mokuba was in the shop at the time of the attack," Yami said, bringing the attention back to him. "If it weren't for Solomon and the portal, Mokuba would be dead right now as well."

"What do you mean by portal?" Mahado asked, being the resident Magician at the palace.

"The portals are bridges, in a way. They can connect from the present to the past and vice-versa, and are able to take you to different dimensions." Yami explained. "In other words, when the lot of them were transported here, it was through a portal that connected to the past. And that's where the trouble starts."

"Starts?" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, starts. These portals aren't supposed to be randomly popping up. The fact that this lot is here right now shows that there's a disturbance in the balance of the equilibrium." Yami sighed, raking a hand through his tri-pointed hair. "I wasn't planning on coming this early though; if it weren't for the fact that Solomon is now dead and he's homeless, I wouldn't have come so soon. Seeing as how these events have taken place, though, Ra decided we needed to speed up the process to which we fix this problem."

"How would we do that?" Seth asked, speaking for the first time since Yugi's outbreak of magic. "It's not like we can just hop from dimension to dimension and close the portals as we go."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Really? I hadn't thought of that," Yami retorted sarcastically. Seth glared at him, to which Yami merely ignored him. "What we're going to do is a lot simpler than that. It will take some time though."

"Why will it take time, Yami?" Isis asked curiously.

"It'll take time because all the Millennium Items are sealed away right now," The now awake Yugi responded, surprising everyone except Yami, who knew he was awake.

"Yugi, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Atem asked worriedly. Yugi smiled tiredly at him.

"I'm a bit tired right now," Yugi replied, "but other than that, I'm okay. Besides, I have a comfy pillow, so it's all good." The game-master smiled with a hint of mischievousness.

Everyone laughed at that (except for Mahado. He smiled.) Yami took it in stride; he had missed his Aibou badly, and he knew the feeling was mutual. It was a shame that he could only stay for today.

Yugi, who was picking up on Yami's emotions, pieced what was going on through the older man's head. Deciding to ignore that and the feeling of his heart breaking, Yugi began his explanation again.

"As I was saying, the reason it'll take time for us to do the plan is because of the prepping. At this moment, all seven Millennium Items are sealed in future Egypt. We will have to dig them out though. Marik, will that be alright?" Yugi asked, looking towards Marik. Said person nodded his head.

"Yes, it should be alright, since it can't be avoided. I'd prefer if we didn't have to unseal them, though." The Egyptian consented with a sigh and a slight grimace.

"Why would you prefer if the Items weren't unsealed Marik?" Mahado asked, to which the other members of the Royal Court wanted to know as well.

"From where we come from, as you know, is three thousand years into the future. My family has been guarding your tomb for many generations." Marik explained, looking at Atem when he made his reference to the tomb. "Right now, I am head of the tomb-keeper's family. It is through me that museums and exhibitions get permission to use any and all artifacts relating Ancient Egypt. If they don't go through me, I can sue them for theft." A smirk found its way on to Marik's face. "Anyways, we took great pains, especially Yugi here, to seal the Items away. Now we need to unseal them, as well as find their owners."

"That shouldn't take too long," Seto stated. "All we need to do is give the items that had owners before back to those same people and see if they are still connected. With the remaining items, we will search for the remaining wielders, which we can use the Millennium Ring for." The Pharaoh nodded his consent, agreeing with the plan.

"Who are the ones who were able to use the Millennium Items in the future?" Atem asked curiously. At that. Yugi, Ryou, Seto and Marik raised their hands

"Really?" Atem mused. "Which ones did you hold?"

"At one time," Yugi started, "I held all of the Items." This surprised the Royal Court. "But the one that was truly mine was the Millennium Puzzle."

"I held the Millennium Ring," Ryou said a little shyly.

"Mine was the Millennium Rod," Marik said coolly. This made some of the Royal Court raise an eyebrow. They expected that Seto would be the one to hold the Rod, considering his past self had the Millennium Rod.

"I had the Millennium Eye, though only for a short time," Seto said, reminding those from the future of Pegasus.

"So that makes four people so far," Atem reconfirmed. "Are there any others that you know of?"

"Yes," Yugi replied, "we know of the remaining Item holders, though one of them may be hard to find."

"Who are they?" The Pharaoh asked.

"The first one is my older sister, Isis," Marik responded. "And, until the Items were sealed, she was in possession of the Millennium Tauk." Looking to the Palace Healer, he spoke to her. "She looks just like you." He said, surprising Isis a little. 'But then again_,'_ she mused to herself, 'if the others have reincarnations, I should have one as well.'

"Was she the hard one to locate?" Isis asked.

"Unfortunately not," Marik replied. "The one we probably will have trouble looking for is Shaadii. He is in possession of the Millennium Scales and The Millennium Keys."

"Both of them?" Atem asked, receiving a nod in return. "I see. Why, though, is there a probability that he'll be hard to find?"

"It's because Shaadii travels around the world, using the Scales and the Key to keep the balance from tipping into evil too much," Yami replied bringing the attention back to him.

"Now that we know who we need to find, _how _are we going to get back to our time, Yami?" Seto asked.

"Why of course, you'll be returning to the future," Yami replied in that overly cheerful voice he used on his father in the Realm of the Gods.

"Again?" Seto asked with distaste. "Please don't tell me we're going back the same way we came?"

Yami chuckled at the multi-millionaire's disgust. "No, you'll be traveling in a simpler, faster way since we need as much time as we can."

"So when are we leaving?" Yugi asked. He was hesitant about leaving his life here; he didn't have anything to return to in the future.

Sensing his Aibou's unhappiness, Yami ruffled his hair. _"Don't worry Yugi," _Yami said, whispering in his ear so that no one would hear him, "_everything will work out in the end."_

"_But how will we know?" _Yugi asked, becoming distraught. _"How will we know what to do when we need to do it? I don't want to go; I don't have anywhere to go in the future!"_

Yami reached down with the hand he had ruffled his Aibou's hair with and flicked his nose. Said person scrunched his nose at the pain. _"Hey! What was that for?"_

Yami chuckled. _"You're the same as always, Yugi,"_ Yami said, smiling mischievously. _"I will always be with you," _The spirit said, smiling normally this time. _"You will be leaving in three weeks time."_ Yami then disappeared as he had come.

Yugi sighed. "He still doesn't have any manners," The tri-haired man complained, getting laughs out of everyone. "Always coming and going without letting anyone know."

A laughter that filled the room was Yugi's answer. Said person just sighed again before facing his friends, who he knew had questions.

"We leave in three weeks time," Yugi repeated, and a sense of foreboding settled on the shoulders of those who had been listening.

They were on a time limit; a time limit that could possibly decide the fate of the world.

0o0-0o0-0o0

How'd you like that! I just had to bring Yami in; he's one of my fav characters. Sorry if you didn't like it though. READ THIS NEXT PART! _**THIS STORY IS NOT(!) YAOI! I REPEAT: NOT YAOI! **_Sorry, just had to say that. There may have been scenes in the story that seemed intimate between Yami and Yugi, but that was merely part of their bond. Okay? Good.

Also, Seto will be having the Millennium Eye, as said in this chapter. I looked up the Item holders for the series, and Seto was one of them. He was after Pegasus, who is, sadly, dead. (Hope I didn't ruin that for anyone. If I did, sorry!)

Please review. All you have to do is click on the button that says review right below this. It's easy! I do it all the time.

Ja!


End file.
